DULCE
by fantyhp
Summary: ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, LO QUE QUIZO SER UN SONGFIC, TERMINO CASI EN UN FANFIC.


**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de R&H, la canción de esta historia es de Francisca Valenzuela y da nombre al fic, no sé si será un songfic, pero bueno ahí vean ustedes.**

**Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews gracias.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK. Rowling **

**Dulce. **

Flash Back

En la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba Ron Weasley con su mejor amiga Hermione, como siempre ella lo ayudaba en su tarea de pociones.

Se acercaba navidad, por la ventana se podía ver los primeros copos de nieve. Debido al frío que había en la habitación Ron y Hermione debían permanecer muy juntos cerca de la chimenea.

-Oye Ron pon atención, que te he explicado esto mas de cinco veces.

- Ufff… perdón por no ser tan inteligente como tú, y si no he entendido nada es porque tú no sabes explicar bien- Ron dijo esto con cara de aburrido, por los constantes roces con su amiga.

- Bueno si quieres que te enseñe otra, por que si te ayudo es por que te quiero- dijo esto sin pensarlo, ya que se encontraba cansada de tantas discusiones con Ron. Tomó sus cosas para irse.

En ese instante Ron la toma del brazo haciendo que cayera todo lo que Hermione llevaba, tomando con sus manos el rostro de la chica le dio el beso que ella siempre soñó.

Fin del Flash Back

Hermione se encontraba en la sala común recordando lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

- Qué sucederá ahora -pensaba Hermione – me pedirá ser su novia???

En ese momento bajaba Ron con Sean por la escalera. Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el estomago pues después de todo se habían dado un beso, que para ella había sido el mas dulce y tierno de su vida.

- Hola Hermione – saliendo de sus pensamientos se encuentra frente a frente con Ginny, ella miró a todos lados buscando a Ron – qué buscas???

Cayendo en la mas profunda decepción salio de la sala común yéndose a la habitación de las chicas.

- Alo?... Hermione que te sucede, por qué te vas – dice Ginny siguiendo a su amiga.

En ese momento viene bajando Lavender con Padma, conversando muy risueña las dos.

- Tú crees que le gusto?? Será bueno este brillo?? en la promoción decía que con esto se daban besos extra dulces- preguntaba Lavender a su amiga.

- Si, acuérdate lo que hablaron anoche. Y creo que fue una muy buena idea, porque a que hombre le gusta los besos amargos jajajjajaja…- respondió Padma mirando a Hermione.

Hermione escuchó atónita cada palabra y unas lágrimas comenzaba a caer por sus mejillas, por lo que subió corriendo el resto de escaleras.

_"__**Dejó gusto amargo en ti  
voy a tener que...  
colgar un cartel  
que le advierta a cualquier  
que se acerque...  
yo no soy..**_

_**Dulce, dulce  
Con cáscaras de miel dentro de la piel  
Dulce...   
algunas son dulce y se las  
comen y les devoran hasta las pestañas.**_

Al llegar a la pieza tiro todo lo que estaba en su mueble, la mayoría eran libros.

- QUE SE CREE ES RONALD WEASLEY!!!! – después de gritar esto se tiro en su cama y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. En ese momento entró Ginny y vio todo el desorden de la pieza.

-Qué sucedió aquí? Hermione estas bien?

- NO, NO ESTOY BIEN, ESTOY MAL MUY MAL- y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

- Pero qué ha pasado, por qué estas llorando?

- PORQUE UN IDIOTA ANDA DICIENDO POR TODO EL CASTILLO QUE MIS BESOS, ESCUHCASTE MIS BESOS SON AMARGO- luego de esto volvió al llanto.

- pero Hermione, quien es el imbécil que te ha hecho esto, esta hecha un desastre, no puede ponerte así por un estúpido chico, ya veras que hay mas – dijo Ginny acercándose a su amiga para consolarla.

- PERO …ES QUE YO LO QUIERO A ÉL – volvía a grita Hermione hasta que fue interrumpida por Ginny quien no aguantaba mas sus gritos..

- esta bien Hermione pero deja de gritar que no estoy tan lejos, o más que quieras que todo el castillo se entere que un chico te ha roto el corazón, además ya me esta comenzando a doler los oídos.

- lo siento – se disculpo Hermione.

ahora primero dime el nombre de ese, que yo le parto la cabeza

"Qué hago le cuento si o no" pesaba Hermione estudiando todos lo pro y los contra.

- me vas a decir o debo torturarte para que lo sueltes- dijo Ginny perdiendo la paciencia

"ya le digo y que sea lo que Merlin quiera"- Fue Ron

- ese se las vera……qué dijiste? Mi hermano…MI HERMANO…EL TONTO DE MI HERMANO…EL CABEZA DE CHORLITO DE MI HERMANO… EL QUE SOLO HA BESADO A LAVENDER….EL…

- BASTA….bueno no es para que grites, ahora soy yo la que le duelen los oídos- dijo Hermione con las manos en las orejas.

- ahora cuéntame como fue

- ya, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie

- lo prometo, porque se caiga la torre de astronomía

- OYE

- lo siento, porque se destruya la sala de pociones o de transformaciones.

- Ginny

- ya bueno lo prometo porque si no lo cumplo, Harry nunca mas me besará, que terrible

- creo que es suficiente, ya ahora pon mucha atención – en ese momento Hermione comenzó a contarle a su amiga lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Oh… por Merlin, y no me pensabas contar nunca

Bueno si, pero con todo esto- y volvió a llorar

Ya Hermione no llores, nosotras vamos a demostrarle a ese que las mujeres somos mucho mas que una simple cara bonita, que tenemos algo mas que dar. Y creo tener la ocasión perfecta para eso.

¿Cuál?,

yo te conté de John, ese joven alto y muy guapo que me pregunto por ti el otro día

Si, por qué

Porque va ser él quien nos ayude…jajajajjajajaja

A veces das miedo

_**mujer por qué no ocupas tu voz de otra forma  
utilizando algo mas que las  
piernas yo sé que hay algo en ti.**_

Dulce, dulce  
Con cáscaras de miel dentro de la piel  
Dulce...   
algunas son dulce y se las comen  
y les devoran hasta las pestañas.

_**Convirtiéndose en el pasatiempo de  
unos que buscan carne fresca...  
**_

_**  
Dejó gusto amargo en ti  
voy a tener que...  
colgar un cartel que le advierta a cualquier  
que se acerque...no te acerques  
yo no soy.. **_

Después que Ginny contara el plan unas cinco veces a una Hermione muy nerviosa para entender, llevaron acabo lo planeado.

El objetivo Ron estaba en el gran comedor comiendo (como siempre)

Harry "el guapo" esta leyendo un…

Oye que tiene que ver Harry con tu plan Ginny?

Nada es solo para mí la que esta narrando el plan ahora deja terminar

Ya, pero termina luego

Como iba diciendo

3- John nuestro cómplice jajjajajjajaja

Deja de reírte así, que no te queda

Oye yo planee esto, y me río como quiero jajajjajajja además deja de interrumpir porque sino, no termino.

4- Un salón lleno, que serán testigo de la caída de Ronald Weasley y el comienzo de Hermione Granger jajajajjjaj

5- Nuestro elemento principal

¿Cuál? No me habías dicho de ningún elemento principal

Si, pero lo olvidaste, ese elemento es…… TÚ jajajjaja- dicho esto Ginny cogió con fuerza el brazo de Hermione y la arrastro al gran salón donde se le acerco rápidamente John quien la rodeo con su brazo.

No seas tan buen actor- suplico Hermione que ya comenzaba a incomodarse con la presencia tan fuerte de chico.

Pero si te estoy ayudando, además a mí no me incomoda estar así contigo- dijo John con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Hay que reconocer que es bien guapo, pero Hermione no te distraigas, tienes que matar a Ginny por estoy"- y donde nos sentamos- pregunto Hermione para romper el hielo.

creo que ahí al lado del chico pelirrojo

al lado de Ron?

Si, oye no sabia que se llamara así

Ah, bueno sentémonos que luego tengo clases

Ron no había presenciado nada ya que estaba concentrado en su plato, pero cuando Harry le dio un codazo en las costilla se vio en la obligación de levantar la cabeza para mirar, y debido a esto le dio y repentino ataque de tos, el cual si no fuera por Harry hubiese muerto.

- Harry quien es el cretino que esta junto a Hermione?

no lo sé pero viene hacia acá

hola Harry, hola Ron, les presento a un amigo John. John ellos son Harry y Ron de los que te hable.- " deberían de darme un premio por esto, el ser actriz no es tarea fácil"

oh .. hola- dijo Harry no muy convencido, en cambio Ron se paro y se fue

John miro y encogió los hombro- y este que le paso?

no lo sé – dijo Hermione

tal vez se enojo- dijo derrepente Ginny, esto hizo que Hermione se sobre saltara

y tú de dónde saliste?

Eso no importa creo que haz roto el corazón de mi hermano- dijo negando con la cabeza- y él que te quería tanto

Pero Ginny si tú…..

Yo no hice nada…. Oye John creo que te llaman- Ginny haciendo un gesto le dio a entender al chico que se fuera.

chao Hermione- giñandole un ojo John se fue

Ginny por qué…..

Calla Hermione…. Todo fue parte de mi plan jajjajaja

Creo que ya no quiero participar de tu plan, estoy cansada de todo esto.

Mientras Harry miraba con cara de no entender lo que sucedía – creo que me voy- tomando sus cosas se marcho.

Ginny ahora todos creerán que yo tuve la culpa, y nunca verán que yo soy la víctima de todo esto, Ron va ser quien me odie y no yo a él- cuando decía las ultimas palabras las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Al llegar a la sala común

cómo fui tan tonta de hacerle caso a Ginny…. Y ahora que voy hacer y todo esto es culpa de Ron.

Oye y yo que hice

Qué!!!! Si tú no deberías estar aquí

Pero si yo también soy de Griffindor, además no respondiste mi pregunta

Yo… bueno- Hermione comenzó a verse acorralada, pero al acordarse de lo que había dicho Lavender, y por lo que había surgido todo esto, su rabia volvió.

Y que respuestas tiene- dijo Ron a cortando la distancia

Quién te crees tú, ¿ah, TÚ ERES….UN….UN

Un qué

UN ESTUPIDO

Ah si, por qué, que te hice ahora. Además no me eches la culpa a mi, porque fuiste tú, la que llego con ese…

Yo? Ja, no me hagas reír, por lo menos yo no ando diciendo por ahí que TUS besos son amargo, además no soy YO la que anda besando a otros chicos

Oye yo no he besado a ningún chico- dijo Ron con cara de asco

Ah Ron no seas tonto, hablo de que eres TU el que me besa y luego besa a otras chicas, eres TU el que anda diciendo que mis besos son amargos, eres TU el que hace que le haga caso a las locuras de Ginny- mientras Hermione iba diciendo esto apuntando con su dedo el pecho de Ron, éste iba retrocediendo.- eres Tu el que hace que ande con ese tal John, Y es por TU culpa que me estoy volviendo loca.- al terminar de decir esto Ron quedo mirando esperando algo mas, pero al ver que Hermione se había cansado, tomo aire y hablo.

Creo Hermione que estas en un error

No vengas con cuentos Ron- dijo esto preparando para irse, pero Ron lo evito, tomándola de las muñecas.

Escúchame por favor….YO no he hecho eso que dice y nunca lo haría, YO no te he dicho que sigas a la loca de mi hermana, ni mucho menos que estuvieras con ese…como se llame, YO...Hermione…YO te quiero- terminado esto le dio un gran beso, dando así termino a tanta confusión.

_**Dulce, dulce  
Con cáscaras de miel dentro de la piel  
Dulce.   
algunas, son dulce y se las  
comen y les devoran hasta las pestañas.**_

Oye Hermione te he dicho que tus besos son los mas dulces?

Creo que no

Pues te lo digo eres la chica más dulce de todas porque eres tú._****_

Dulce, dulce   
Dulce.

_**FIN.**_

_**Espero que le haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones **_

_**chao**_


End file.
